<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Cuddle and Stomach Aches by MinervaJoana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038879">Late Night Cuddle and Stomach Aches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana'>MinervaJoana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sickfic, emeto, the other members are there just in the background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungmin gets sick in the middle of the night and seeks comfort from the only person that's likely to be awake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Cuddle and Stomach Aches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one o’clock in the morning, and Seungmin hadn’t slept a wink. He had gone to bed early at nine o’clock, because he had a pretty bad stomach ache. He had been hoping to sleep it off, but unfortunately, he couldn’t get into a comfortable position. His stomach ache had also seemed to get worse as the night went on, and he was beginning to get nauseous.</p><p>Seungmin couldn’t take it any more. He decided to seek comfort from the member that was most likely to still be awake, Chan. He walked to Chan’s room as quietly as possible and knocked on his door. When the door opened, Seungmin was shocked to see that Chan had apparently been sleeping. He immediately began apologizing before Chan could even start talking. “I’m so sorry for bothering Chan-hyung. If I’d known you were sleeping, I wouldn’t have knocked on your door. I’ll just go back to my room.”</p><p>Seungmin began to turn around, but Chan stopped him. “Minnie it’s fine. The well-being of everyone takes priority, and I know you’re not one to be awake at one in the morning, let alone knocking on people’s doors at this hour. Clearly something is bothering you. Come in and tell hyung what’s wrong.” Chan opened the door to his room all the way, indicating to Seungmin to sit on the bed.</p><p>Once situated on the bed, Chan motioned for Seungmin to start talking. “I’ve had a stomach ache since before going to bed. It’s only gotten worse, and now I feel like I might throw up. I was potentially hoping for cuddles from hyung.” Seungmin said in what seemed like one breath before making a wet sounding belch. Chan quickly grabbed the trash can next to his desk and held it under Seungmin.</p><p>It only took about thirty more seconds before Seungmin gave another wet belch and bile began pouring out of his mouth into the bin. Seungmin practically projectile vomited into the bin for a solid minute and a half. The smell was putrid. Once he was done Chan quickly left to clean out the bin, then came back to comfort Seungmin. “Do you feel any better Minnie, or is your stomach still bothering you?” Chan had asked with concern very much etched into his voice and on his face.</p><p>“I feel a lot better. My stomach still hurts a bit, but  not nearly as much as it did right before I puked. Can I stay in here tonight?” Chan couldn’t say no to that request, so he made space on his bed for both of them. Once Seungmin got settled on the outside edge of the bed, with Chan up against the wall, Chan realized that he hadn’t checked for a fever. He wrapped his hand around Seungmin’s head and placed his palm on Seungmin’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever, so it’s probably food poisoning, you ate too much, stress, or maybe you just needed to throw up. That sometimes happens to people.”</p><p>The two had fallen asleep in the same bed shortly after two o’clock. They were woken up at around seven thirty the following morning to the sounds of the other members making breakfast. “How do you feel Minnie?” Chan asked him as soon as they were both coherent enough to properly assess themselves. Seungmin thought for a moment, “I definitely feel much better. My stomach still hurts a little bit, and I think I should just take it easy today. I should probably either stay here or sit out of dance practice.” Chan nodded and texted the manager. It was another minute before he got a reply. “The manager says that because we’re decently ahead of schedule we all can just have the day off.” Chan and Seungmin both smiled at that and went to tell the others.</p><p>The eight members spent the day playing video games, watching tv, and reading books. Seungmin’s stomach ache had completely gone away by the time lunch rolled around, and he hadn’t puked again either. He and the rest of the members think his stomach just randomly got upset and needed to empty itself of whatever had irritated it. By the next day Seungmin was all better, and he and the others continued their schedules as normal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>